1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case module for a portable terminal using a thermal adhesive tape, and more particularly, to a case module for a portable terminal using a thermal adhesive tape that thermally adheres a case and a LCD cover of the portable terminal with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a structural diagram of a conventional thermal adhesive tape.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional thermal adhesive tape is provided with a non-woven fabric 10 in the middle thereof and a first adhesive sheet 20 and a second adhesive sheet 30 on both sides of the non-woven fabric 10.
Adhesion of two adherends with each other using the conventional thermal adhesive tape is carried out in such a manner that the thermal adhesive tape is first disposed between the adherends and heat is directly applied to the adherends by a thermocompressing apparatus to be then transferred to the first melting sheet 20 and the second melting sheet 30 through the adherends, and thereby the first melting sheet 20 and the second melting sheet 30 are melted and adhered to the adherends.
Therefore, to adhere the conventional thermal adhesive tape to the adherends, at least one of the two adherends should be a heat-transferable material (for example, SUS, metal, etc.).
That is, since the heat should be transferred to the thermal adhesive tape placed between the adherends, at least one of the adherends should have a high thermal conductivity.
In the case of adhering two adherends, both having low thermal conductivity, e.g. synthetic resins, another adhering method is used since the conventional thermal adhesive tape as described above has a problem that the adherends are deformed by the heat before the first melting sheet 10 or the second melting sheet 20 is melted.
For example, a conventional technique for adhering a case and a LCD cover of a portable terminal will be described.
FIG. 1B is a sectional view showing a case for a portable terminal in which a LCD cover for a portable terminal is mounted.
In general, a case 41 and a LCD cover 42 of a portable terminal and a small electronic appliance are adhered with a double sided tape 43 as shown in FIG. 1B.
In recent, with miniaturization of a portable terminal and enlargement in a size of a LCD, an area of the double sided tape 43 that comes into contact with the LCD cover 42 and the case 41 has been reduced.
However, the reduction in the adhesion area of the double sided tape 43 results in an insufficiency in adhesive strength for coupling the LCD cover 42 and the case and resultant easy separation of the LCD cover 42 from the case 41.
Also, it may be possible to carry out the adhesion using a silicon bond instead of the double sided tape 43, but there is a problem that productivity is significantly dropped since a compression and dry process in a jig for 10 hours or more is required after the bonding process.
Further, the silicon bond has a problem that its impact resistance becomes worse with time to thereby cause trouble.